1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic apparatus, and particularly to a dynamic magnet apparatus for generating electrical power by a movement of magnets due to like pole repulsion.
2. Related Art
A battery is the major power supply for electronic products, especially for portable products; thus the development of the battery is most concerned in larger capacity of the electricity storage, longer lifespan, and recycling use for environment protection due to the battery is a consumptive product.
A dynamic apparatus relates to the present invention is a dynamic magnet apparatus which can generate electricity due to a phenomenon of like pole repel of magnets. A relevant magnet apparatus, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,230. Such magnet apparatus includes a pair of end magnets positioned at opposite ends of an enclosure for providing a magnet movement path allowing the magnet moving back and forth therein, from which kinetic energy has been generated in a coil because of the magnetic field lines cut by the turns of the wire coil and then the kinetic energy can be converted into electricity.
However, the kinetic energy may be reduced due to a higher air compressed impedance resulted from the magnet movement in the closed enclosure and friction between the enclosure and the magnet. Moreover, Faraday's law of electromagnetic induction discovered that if the magnetic field through a loop of wire varies in time then an electromotive force is induced around the loop; therefore, enhance the quality of the magnet movement is a favorable way to increase the electromotive force and electromagnetic induction efficiency. Accordingly, relevant inventions in connection with how to enhance the quality of the magnet movement are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,798,090, 6,220,719 and 6,812,583 in which the number of magnets is increased for raising the weight of the total magnets, or a ferrofluid is used to reduce the friction between the magnets and the enclosure in order to increase the kinetic energy. Though the weight of the magnets may be increased by afore-described methods, the cost thereof is relatively increased.